A Hundred Kisses
by Fueled By Dr. Pepper
Summary: Jacob Black songfic with OC love interest.


**A/N: I do not own Jacob Black. Stephanie Meyers does. Though I wish I did... Song belongs to She Wants Revenge and the songwriter who wrote it.**

**--**

It was raining in the small Washington town. Not at all uncommon, but a sad sight to those already unhappy. Two paths, both lost in love, would soon converge ironically in the tiny town of Forks.

Jacob was outside on the porch moping. The party inside was filled with his friends but he just couldn't be happy for them.

Natalie was in her father's car which stalled out in the road not far from where Jacob was.

Neither one could see each other yet when a new song came on inside the house; a love song. Natalie got out and started towards the house. Jacob looked up just as she came into his full view. Almost as if cued by a higher power, the words began when their eyes met.

Shake off the rain

And dry off and come inside tonight

You don't have to be alone

You don't have to be alone

You've got the prettiest face that I ever did see

With eyes inside like suns

I swear I've known

Natalie, although stunned by how attracted she was to this guy, caught her breath first, "Um, She Wants Revenge…that's cool." Jacob is less collected. When he saw her his heart skipped a beat and when she spoke it sped up to twice its regular rate. His mind is entirely on her and he finally processes her words but his speech is still lapsed, "Huh?" She chuckles, "The song." He listens to it briefly, barely comprehending its words.

The past can't come between us

If we both just let it go

"Oh yeah," he mumbles. She steps up on the porch, "Here I am discussing music when I haven't introduced myself; I'm Natalie Callow." Jacob is still trying to control his heartbeat, "I'm Jacob Black…" He finally calms his heartbeat and says, "If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here? I doubt you walked through the rain for some music." She laughed and his heart did the double-paced thing again. She pointed to the car out in the road, "My dad's car stalled." Jacob couldn't smile wider, "You, Natalie, are lucky. I just so happen to be pretty into cars." The song seemed to resonate long after it ended.

Could you be that girl

Are you're thinking of me

Or have I projected all of my hopes

On you

They joked as they walked over and Jacob popped the hood and fiddled with the usual causes of problems like this. The rain let up but the car was still out of commission. "Nope, can't see what's wrong." She sighed as Jacob closed the hood. "Come inside and call your parents. In the morning, my friends and I can tow this into a garage for you." She agreed, almost anxious to meet his friends.

As they walked in, Natalie was unsettled by the way all of the party goers froze where they were and stared at Natalie and Jacob. He awkwardly sort of introduced them, "Uh, guys this is Natalie Callow…" She smiled at the way he said her name and didn't take his eyes off her, "She got stalled out in the rain, and she's going to use the phone. Natalie this is…" and he rattled off a list of names, a few of which she caught before quickly forgetting them as the next people were introduced. She was distracted by the way their eyes darted back and forth between her and Jacob; like he just announced her as his wife or something. Silence followed the introductions, Natalie and Jacob walked into the kitchen to the phone. She could hear whispers beginning as they closed the door behind them. "Um, well…I'm just going to say it. That was weird." Jacob is half defeated, "It's because they could tell I've…imprinted on you..." Not sure how to take it, Natalie asked the obvious question, "What's imprinting?" Jacob sat on the counter, ready for her to either bolt or laugh in his face. "In our tribe, imprinting means we've found our soul mate…this unique concept is in addition to us being…werewolves." Natalie wants to believe he's joking, but the way he said it and his expression make her think he's telling the truth. Her mind searches its files for everything it has on werewolves. It only produces movie trivia and she asks, "So should I stay away during the full moon?" He laughs, its an unusual question, "No…do you really believe me or are you 'going along with the joke'?" She shrugged, not sure how much she doubted it, "You're my soul mate right? Shouldn't I trust you?" He got up and stood in front of her making her feel her own heart skip a beat. "You're taking this all pretty well." She opens her mouth but her words won't come out. She wants to tell him she _needs_ this, she wants to tell him the hurt that brought her to this town, but the fear he won't understand and reject her stifles the words. She can hear that song from earlier being played again.

And I know there'll be nights filled with tears

I know that there'll be fights and fears

But that's a part of it too

He senses the resistance and decides to take her hands into his. The first physical contact they've made. The sparks flowing through then break down any doubts that Natalie had. "I need this, Jacob. I thought I was in love back home and when he said I wasn't the one, it crushed me. I wanted so badly to be someone's one." She began to cry and he brought her closer, hugging her into his chest. "Sorry, that sounded so desperate." He chuckled, "Let me tell you my story and we'll talk desperate." She looked up into his eyes. They sat at a nearby table. He told her everything, how he loved Bella, how she loved him back but loved Edward more…and how he still tried to make her his. They talked more and soon someone came in and asked, "Is she ever going to actually use the phone?" The time was mid-evening and she didn't want her parents worried. She went home and later her father's car was fixed and back in the driveway. Her father almost got rid of it, but Natalie protested, it had brought her to her true love. They even claimed the song, making it a theme song to two broken hearts finding the strength to be whole again in each other.

I'd steal a hundred kisses

Before you say goodbye

And make a hundred wishes

In the name of you and I

Cause what we have is secret

So don't let no one know

The past can't come between us

If we both just let it go

Today is the perfect day

Today is the day I tell you

If you ever walk away

Then I would die right there

For you


End file.
